cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quisqueya
) Reino Hispañola( ) |nation_name = Reino Quisqueyano |common_name = Quisqueya |id = |image_flag = DRflag.png |image_symbol = DRcoat.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Quequeyan flag |national_motto = "Dios, Y Patria", God and Patriotism |national_anthem = Quisqueyano Baliente ("Brave Quisquyan") |royal_anthem = |image_map = DrMap.png |capital = Sabaneta |largest_city = Santo Domingo |official_languages = |regional_languages = , |demonym = Quisqueyan, Quisqueyano(a) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Rey |govthead = Gustavo Federico Triúnfel |govttitle = President |ruler = Carlos Dejesús Deñó |govtoff = Dieris Daniel Rojas |offtitle = Head of Parliament |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = 25 February 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Constitution |formation_date3 = 13 December 2009 |formation_event3 = |area = 5,435.27 km² |population = 44,675,098 |ethnicity = Spaniard |allies = |currency = Peseta de Oro (Pso) |gdpyear = 2010 |gdp = p 989 billion |gdppercapita = Pso 20,424 |literacy = 87% |time_zone = |}} Quisqueya (i/ˈkiskeya/ kiskeya; Spanish: Quisqueya, pronounced kisˈke'ya, officially the Kingdom of Quisqueya (Spanish: Reino de Quisqueya), Is a Kingdom located on the eastern side of . The kingdom controls most of the Carribean Islands along with the southern part of . The citizens of Quisqueya primarily of ethnicity whose religion is . Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Quisqueya work diligently to produce and as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Quisqueya has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Quisqueya allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Quisqueya believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their . The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Quisqueya will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Quisquya has long history mostly influence by European Powers and its own traditions as well. The name Quisqueya comes from the old Arawak language, many of them migrated from Mexico to northern parts of , then to . The conrtol of most of the came after the King of Sabaneta, Located in . Most of the Island Of Quisqueya and the other Island were captured through warfare and diplomacy. The Empire Arose in the Island Of Quisqueya, Were most of the Arowak Indians settled and were the Taino Culture Arrose. Tainos then Spread throug Borique and the island Of Cuba, Eventually they reached the Fairpint Peninsula. European Influence Spanish European Powers influence most of the Quisqueyan Culture and it's language. When the Spanish arraived at Quisqueya they took over the Tainos living in the island. Taino yet brought to the Empire had no deffence over the Spanish and most died off. Many Indians moved north to the Island of Cuba to settle, Most fled to La Florida. The Spanish took over most of South America And Mexico, the city of Sabaneta settlement was one of the last Cities to stand by Tainos. The City Of Sabaneta was then captured by the Spanish, after the fall of their sister city Ovlusia. The Spanish captation of the City brought the Latin alphabet and , and its commercial system, and its Currency system. French The French Later took over one third of the Island Of Quisqueya, Which was handed over to them by Napoleon after the Conquest Of . The Took over some parts of Northern South America. took over the 3/4 of the island of Quisqueya and The southern tip of Fairpoint. The Spanish later dropped the City of Sabaneta, and the french later took over. The Revolt From Haiti With the European Colonialism Many slaves were brought to the Islands of the . In Quisqueya the African Slaves in the side of the Island freed themselves killing many and became a sovereign state soon after. as it became to be developed a Kingdom. Napoleon took control over , The Left over people in the Island Of Quisquya were brutally attacked by the Haitians and taken over. The oppression of the language and the strong laws of any , , Or Indians are not able to own land, led the Quisqueyans to assemble an underground assembly were they organized and developed plans to split themselves and gain their independence from the s. The Quisqueyan Revolution was led by Enlighteners; , . The firts action took place at the rebellion of Santo Domingo, Were many , , Or Indians killed many Haitian guards and made the Haitian Kingdom drop the City of Santo Domingo. Over six million people decide to join the Santo Domingo State Militia. Battles took place in Santo Domingo, Mao and Santiago Rodriguez Were the Quisqueyan came out victors and took 3/4th of the Island. The new was established. The Civil War The nation Of the was split between two sides, the Republican Socialist (Los Repúblicanos Sociales) and the Honourers (Los Honores). The nation was split between the North, , and the south, Los Sures. El Cibao was ran by Los Honore and the south by los Repúblicanos. Many battles took place, the battle of Mao, the battle of la Vega are some of the famous two out of three won by El Cibao. The final Battle took place two miles from Santo Domingo. Over 20,000 soldiers died that night and the. José Calderón was the leader of the Republican Socialist was killed by a shot to the chest. The Honourers won the battle and The Dictator Roberto Rojas was put into power. After the Death of Roberto Rojas, Martin Dejesús Deñó was put into power and established a . Sabaneta was announced the Capital. The conquering of After the Civil War Of Quisqueya the Haitian Republic became very poor and unable to rest their debt. king Martin spoke with the president of Haiti at the time, the decided that it was not in their best interest to join Quisqueya. Many started to migrate Quisqueya, this angered the King and he decided that annexing Haiti will be in the best interest of the island and the Western World. The kingdom Of Quisqueya Declared war and pushed its borders into the . Many were killed or joined the Quisqueyan Army, 60% of the Haitian population moved to the land Of and more to mainland . Over 500,000 Haitiand and Quisqueyans died in Total. The kingdom Of Quisqueya Conquered Port Du Prince and re named in Puerto Del Mar. The Rise of an Empire Cuban-Qusiqueyan War The Quisqueyan Empire Had good relations with Cuba, Both nation depended on each other for trade and Wealth. When Radul Castro became a dictator that tied between both country instantly broke. The Dictator Hated Quisqueya that There was an assassination attempt to kill King Martin. The Quisqueyan Spies found out a a planed attack or El Puerto del mar on the left side of the island. The Cuban navy was defeated on the shore of the port. The Quisqueyan Army then hit the Cuban shore near the city of Santiago De Cuba. The Quisqueyan army fought through a century of Cuban Bullets and managed to take over the shoreline. About 2,000 Quisqueyan soldier died and 4,000 injured. The Capture Of Santiago de Cuba took two days to intervene and control. The next three months after the control of Santiago de Cuba the island of Cuba was Split in half. A month after the split of the island Radul Castro was assassinated by his own soldiers and the Cuban Army surrendered to the Quisqueyan Army. Florida and Puerto Rico was Easily annexed by Quisqueya Because the army was under Napoleon In . A World Empire The Quisqueyan king Died and Luis Martín Dejesús Deñó was put in the throne. After His fathers successfully conquering of the Caribbean King Luis Martín decided that the Quisqueya should become a world power just like was. Quisqueya Took over north of and the shored of which just lost its war to . after conquering most of the Caribbean shores and island Quisqueya helped With its revolution against , in exchange for land south of . The new established Quisqueyan Empire After the revolution of , left Napoleon got angered and declared War on Quisqueya. Quisqueya Formed and Armada and took over Portugal of Spain. Several Battles took place in Europe and Napoleon Fell to . Became a permanent Quisqueyan Colony. With the Fall of , the colonies of and Outer Island were given to Quisqueya. Under Quisqueyan Empire was threatened by that just formed in . The Colombian Army Took over Quisqueya After the Quisqueyan war With in Europe. Quisqueya lost its colonies out side of the Caribbean, Only Cuba, La Florida, and most of the Caribbean island stood under the control of the Quisqueyan Government. The Split into three countries left the Country back on its own with its other Islands. Modern Quisqueya The Deñó Dynasty was put back to power and the Modern king is now Carlos Dejesús Deñó. The King established a Constitutional Monarchy and created the Quisqueyan Parliament, And the Supreme court of Quisqueya. The Modern currency is called Peseta de Oro regulated By ''the Royal National Bank Geography "The geography and climate in the Caribbean region varies. Some islands in the region have relatively flat terrain of non-volcanic origin. These islands include Aruba (possessing only minor volcanic features), Barbados, Bonaire, the Cayman Islands, Saint Croix, The Bahamas or Antigua. Others possess rugged towering mountain-ranges like the islands of Cuba, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Dominica, Montserrat, Saba, Saint Kitts, Saint Lucia, Saint Thomas, Saint John, Tortola, Grenada, Saint Vincent, Guadeloupe, Martinique, and Trinidad & Tobago. The climate of the region is tropical but rainfall varies with elevation, size and water currents (cool upwellings keep the ABC islands arid). Warm, moist tradewinds blow consistently from the east creating rainforest/semidesert divisions on mountainous islands. Occasional northwesterlies affect the northern islands in the winter. The region enjoys year-round sunshine, divided into 'dry' and 'wet' seasons, with the last six months of the year being wetter than the first half. The waters of the Caribbean Sea host large, migratory schools of fish, turtles, and coral reef formations. The Puerto Rico trench, located on the fringe of the Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea just to the north of the island of Puerto Rico, is the deepest point in all of the Atlantic Ocean" *Quote: Politics The Quisqueyans have developed and adapted a Constitution. This Constitution separates power in the government and is the supreme law of the Kingdom of Quisqueya. Branches Of Government The is split between three branches, The , , and . The Branch is the head of Government in the case of Quisqueya it is the Kings Position. The Monarch selects a of parliament in which have to be voted on by . The President of Parliament only answers to the King Of Quisqueya. The power of the is almost split in half in which the President of Parliament and the King can both agree to veto or passed law that has been written by Parliament. The position of President to parliament is chosen every four years. The Position of king is passed down through generations of family members unless the king is punished by then there will be a trial that will submit the King as faithful to be king or unfit to. A new Dynasty then will be chosen. Kings Cabinet The king has four cabinets, which are people that are in charge of different sectors of the government and under them are more sections of the government. the cabinets are, Cabinet of Defence, Cabinet of Homeland and Security, Cabinet of Human Resource, and Cabinet of War. The Branch Is ran by Parliament. The Quisqueyan Parliament has two houses, The house of Representatives and the House of Senates. The house of representatives are chosen by the people of that region and the senates are chosen by the representatives. Parliament has the ability to create and vote to pass laws, this law then heads to the King and President and after the Executive branch takes a look at it, it passes down to the Branch were the law will be read over and looked at for that it does not brake any Constitutional laws. If a law is found Unconstitutional and rewrite the law. The Branch of the government are a group of judges with at least 12 years of serving in the Provisional Court, which is above the State court and the city or town courts. There are a group of 9 judges that will review any laws and or any action that appear to the supreme level, or in other words that will affect the entire nation. They will review any action and declare if it is Constitutional or ''Unconstitutional. Most of the Cases that appear in the supreme court, that ever changed the views of The nation will affect the constitution of the nation. Administrative Division The Autonomous islands separation is the first level of administration. The Island are all separated due to differences in culture, religion, and past experiences. Quisqueya has five different regions that are controlled by Regional Presidents. The Island each have their own presidents chosen by the regional representatives. These representatives are chosen by the people of that region. Island and Mayor Cities Of Quisqueya Hispaniola - President Gustavo Triunfel *EL Cibao-Sabaneta (National Capital) *Los Sures-Santo Domingo Cuba - President Juan Mejia Duarte *Cubana-La Havana Puerto Rico -Enrique Manuel Banderas *Borinque-San Juan La Florida - Juan Carlos Vargas de Ortiz *Sur-Miami Foreign Relations After the Colombian collapse of 1970, The Quisqueyan nations moved out of isolation and began trading and creating diplomatic ties with , , , and became close partners of Quisqueya of trade and commercial goods. Quisqueya Industrial age that occurred in Florida and Cuba came the age of great relations. The Quisqueya's involvement in the Recovery of , Italy, And southern France from The Spanglish Empire has tied these countries together. Military The armed Forces of Quisqueya is known as La forces Armada or the armed forces. The commander and chief of the armed forces in the King of Quisqueya Carlos Dejesús Deñó. The Spanish Armed Forces are divided into three branches: *Army (Ejército de Tierra) *Navy (Armada) *Air Force (Ejército del Aire) The military cannot be overseas for more that four months after those four months Parliament takes over the overseas military. War cannot be declared without the consent of Parliament, if war is declared The king has total control of the armed forces in and out of the nation. Economy The Quisqueyan Economy is a mixed capitalist economy, which is ran by the public. The nation is one of the worlds largest producers of and the world first nation to sell 100% Clean renewable energy. The Quisqueyan Economy does not include Oil or the use of petroleum that will cause the expulsion of . Quisqueya is the Worlds 5th largest exporter of goods and the Worlds 7th largest Importer of goods. Because of the Governments emphasis on buying domestically many products used in Quisqueya is from Quisqueya. Automotive Industry and the Power Industry Quisqueya's emphasis on Domestic goods made the country isolationist, but the government of Quisqueya has put billions of Pesos on the creation of the Car industry and together with has generated two of the world best known clean energy car manufacturer. Caballerus or Caball company is a Quisqueyan company that is in both Quisqueya and . The Torús car company is a Quisqueyan company that Whose fasted car is the Torús Mg100, whose fastest speed is 210 mph. Qusqueya's Power industry is one of the cleanest in the world. Producing over 20 of energy, using Cuban, Hispaniola, and the Caribbean Islands free land, setting solar plants and Wind mills. Over 90% of Quisqueya wind energy comes from La Florida. The Caribbena is a great place to absorbs Solar Energy. This causes the over production of millions of watts of Power that Quisqueya sells to other countries creating a 3 billion pesetas of revenue. Public Economy The Quisqueyan Capitalist economy allows anyone to own a business. the Average earnings for a middle class Quisqueyan is 40,783 ps. to 102,000 ps.. because of the governments laws of public assistance the government has the obligation of giving out money for new businesses and bail out businesses that are fit to run but are not in a great position. This slows the unemployment rate and drops it. the unemployment rate of Quisqueya is medium even with the governments efforts to create jobs, with 11-20% unemployed. Government Ran Economy The Quisqueyan economy can be switched from public ran to government ran. If the Government fells that controlling the economy is healthier to support something than it will be done. Only once have the government been switched from publicly ran economy to Government ran economy. Demographics The population Of Quisqueya is estimated 44,675,098 from the Quisqueyan Royal Census of 2010. In that year approximately 5% of the population was over 65 years of age, while 35% of the population was under 15 years of age. There are 93 males for every 100 females. The annual population growth according to the National Peoples count in Santiago De Cuba is 2.5%. It was Estimated by the Quisqueyan National Peoples Count that 56% of the population live in cities. The most populated cities are: *Santo Domingo- 3.7million *Santiago De Cuba- 2 million *La Havana- 1.5 million *Miami- 503,000 Ethnicity The Quisqueyan People are a mixed ethnicity with 65% White predominately Spaniard decent, 15% Indian-White, 10% Mulatto, 10% Black. Mayor Mexican migration occur to Cuba and many new workers from Asia, India, and Africa move into the country every year. Language Quisqueya's Official Language is . (Taino) Language, and in Northern Florida are regional Languages. The Quisqueyan Language is that of the people of in . Religion The Mayor Religion in Quisqueya is , but many other Religion Stands as Minority religion. 75% of , 10% Other Christian, and 5% non-Believers, and 5% Other. The One of the oldest Catholic Church is the the Church of Ternapol. Culture The Quisqueyan culture is a mixed culture, shared in most of Latin America. The Quisqueyan people are a mixed diverse people with a mixing culture of Spaniards, Indians, Afro, and small French culture. Music The Quisqueyan music are also a mix. There are Merengue From Hispaniola, Bachata also from Hispaniola, Salsa from Cuba, Balada, and Tango from . These genres are the thriving motive of the Quisquyan people and has earn them the title of being the most happy people in the world. Most people prefer to go to Quisqueya to witness the monumental variety of music and dancing types. The mixes of music is Bachata, a mixture of the Spanish guitar, the Hispaniolan Güira, and the African Drums. Sport Quisqueya shares two popular sport, , and . the population splits between baseball season and football season. The Baseball league starts in and ends late . The nation then Switches to . Baseball overtakes , when the take place, And when the takes place become the number one sport for that year. Infrastructure The Quisqueyan infrastructure is split between the Regional Government, and the Parliamentary Government. For example the Highways are Regional and islander. That means that any highway that crosses Regional lines the highway is controlled by the governments Transportation and Infrastructure Department. Transportation The Quisqueyan island are connected through boats, and airlines. bridges connect small islands that are closes together. The longest Bridge is called La Pricila Which connects Hispaniola's largest Island to the main land in the west most of the Island. The National Train System was created in the three biggest mainland, Cuba, Hispaniola, and La Florida. The National Boat system connects the island together, and created a better commute for some who work away. Education Education is compulsory until the age of 18. Education in Quisqueya is free until the twelve grade or El Cuarto Bachiller. The Quisqueyan Public Education is controlled by the island's or region's government. Universities and Colleges are universal, meaning that they are free to the student as long as they keep their grades medium, to high. There are also Private universities, these are more expensive and are generally centered in one or more Mayors. Health The people of Quisqueya have the option of enrolling in a Government Medicare. The Government owns over 9,000 Hospitals around Quisqueya, there are also Private hospitals available. The average lifetime of a Quisqueyan is 75 years. Many Quisqueyans believe that the Quisqueyan Healthcare department is one of the best. The most famous Hospital in the nation is El Hospitals De san Juan de Santiago in Santiago, Cibao, some of the world's most famous doctors work here and is one of the most expensive there is, one third of the hospital is ran by the Government, the other halve is privately owned. See also *The Spanglish Empire *Disparu *Peseta de Oro Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:Monarchies Category:Quisqueya Category:Nations of North America Category:Nations of The Caribbean